Power Morons
by Beautrice
Summary: The sequel to the sequel of this amazingly moronic action series! Zim finds that he needs training in order to control his powers- but finds that there is a tournament going on in the Planet Fist. It all explains itself from here...kind of.


Action/Comedy, (Warning! Blood and Violence!) but hey, we like that kind of stuff, don't we? Yay blood spray!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of "Invader ZIM" and NNY belong to Jhonen Vazquez. Vash the Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, and Milly Thompson belong to Yasuhiro Nightow, Cten and BEK belong to Cten Fazzalari, MB, ZIR to Matt Baker, Missy, CIR to Merissa Trudeau, Scar to Eugene Chu, and Mario to Nintendo. Kimi and KI belong to me. Too many disclaimers! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Power Morons By: Brittani Bounds   
  
One  
  
A small warrior scuttled nervously down the long passageway. "I'm not afraid of you!" said the little warrior. "Whoever you are...!"  
A shadowy figure creeped slowly behind the warrior.  
"LOOK OUT!!" screamed the little fairy at his side.  
"Huh?! EEEEAAAHHHBBBLLLHH...."  
Red, bloody letters read across the screen. The letters read "GAME OVER."  
"I used to rock at this game," Kimi said."Now I'm still stuck on the first level!"  
"Aw, too bad, so sad. Now can I play Super Fat Italian Guy now?" Cten asked impatently.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Kimi grumbled.  
"Hooray!" Cten rejoiced.  
"I wanna play play Ho Ho Hoshi!" Gir asked.  
"Sure, but first you'll have to find the memory card before you can play."  
"Oh...I think I hid it somewhere," Gir said.  
"Then why don't you go find it?" Cten said. Minimoose burped.  
Kimi found Zim again in the labs, in the hologram sector.  
"Hi, Zim," Kimi said cheerfully. Zim ignored her while he practiced his abillities on a Dib hologram.  
"Hi, Zim," she said in bitter tone to get his attention.  
"Oh, Hi Kim-(Burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp)-i," he replied finally, burning her to a crisp.  
"I'm worried Zim," she coughed. "About my powers. Maybe I need to let off some steam-"  
"Your powers?!" Zim snapped. "What about mine!? This fire - breath here is harder to control than Gir!"  
"Well, when I learned fire - breath, I learned to swallow the flames," Kimi said.  
"Swallow them?" he replied peculiarly.  
"Yes," she nodded. "But don't swallow them too hard..."  
"Why not?" his neck started to glow, signaling fire was on the way.  
"Uh oh," he said. An intense tongue of fire exploded out of his mouth. His eyes watered stimulatiously.  
"Swallow it, Zim!!" she exclaimed. "Suck it in!" Zim did what he was told.  
"Not that hard!!" she sighed. Zim's squiedily - spooch didn't take it that well. It growled and expanded.  
"Now you've done it..." Kimi mumbled. Zim's squiedily - spooch twiched and let out a tongue of flame out of Zim's other end.  
"YEEEEOOWWW!" he screamed, as he ran around the room with his rear end on fire.  
"Must he learn everything the hard way?" Kimi said to herself. Zim rolled around on the floor, still screaming.  
"You see, Zim, I was thinking we could go to the training facility on Planet Fist to run off some steam. Maybe you can get some lessons to help thicken your neck a bit."  
"Hmm, perhaps," Zim said, dusting off his bottom. "Where might be this planet located?"  
"Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy, if I'm not mistaken."  
"I guess Cten can stay here and keep watch of the base...and Gir..." Zim said deep in thought. "Computer, bring me to the Cruiser."  
"Yeah, whatever," the computer said glumly.  
  
"So, this Planet Fist...does it provide any kind of...benefits to the more, say, successful fighters?" Zim said curiously, while scratching his behind.  
"Oh, why, yes there is," Kimi said. "There is a tournament for the most powerful and skilled fighters. Only the best of the best will be there."  
Zim smirked, then itched the painful blisters on his bottom. Kimi grabbed his hand, and the itch was gone.  
''How...?" Zim said, dumbfounded.  
"Sometimes, it's better not to ask," she said wisely.  
  
"Ok, what do we do first?" Zim asked Kimi.  
"You have to register your name. Hey, look, a registering booth is over there."  
Zim walked up to the booth. Kimi waved her arm.  
"It's just like how they register you on planet Devastis," Kimi shouted. "I'm going to get me some Chipz." She disappeared into the bustiling crowd of tourists.  
Zim stuck his hand into the cavity of the booth.  
"Analyzing..." it said in a digital voice. "Name, Zim. Gender, male. Race, Irken. Height, one and a half Igodes. Weight, eleven Xygots. It extended a mechanical arm and shot a laser into his left eye.  
"Retriving DNA sample...sample obtained. Thank you. Please proceed to the Durability Room."  
"Huh?! Durability Room?! That sounds painful!" Zim quavered. The floor gave way under him and he fell into a room filled with instruments of torture.  
"Hello. My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny." said the man in the black lab coat.  
"Are you ready for some excruciating pain, and or death?"  
"No," Zim cried sternly. "Why would you do this test if you have a DNA sample of me?"  
"Oh, we just do this because it is fun and I get paid for it!" he laughed evilly. "Now does it hurt if I kick you here?" Nny kicked his shin.  
"Ouch!" Zim screeched. He kicked him back.  
"Ohhh....fiesty aren't we? Well, I have something very special for you...ehehehehee..."  
Zim grew uncomfortable as he walked closer and closer with a buzzsaw and noose.  
"Nooooooo!!!!"  
  
As Kimi enjoyed her original flavored Chipz and a medium cherry slushie, she saw an irken with huge curly antennae and purple eyes like Tak's. She ordered a Blob bar and a FillerBunny comicbook to read. She had a strange modified SIR Unit with large pinions sticking out of its head. But Kimi had never seen a SIR Unit with eyelashes before. It also had a spiked bracelet equipped to its left ankle. Fresh blood dripped from each of the pointy spines.  
"Heh," Kimi said nervously,"I like your SIR Unit's design. It looks like it would be a good battling partner."  
"Thanks," she smirked, setting down her comic book. "And by the way, Cir is a girl if you were wondering about her eyelashes."  
A girl? Kimi thought. I've never seen a girl SIR Unit before. The SIR Unit at the same time shook its ankle so some of the blood would splatter on Kimi's uniform. Kimi grunted and rubbed it off with her necklace.  
Kimi's mind suddenly started to race. She had an idea. She would make her own SIR Unit. She would make it so horrible that her enemies would say "ICK! IT'S KIMI'S ROBOT! RUN AWAY!"  
"That's it!" Kimi whispered. "I will call her IKIK!" Kimi went to work immediately in a private training arena nearby.  
  
"Thanks for coming to the Durability Room, have a nice day," said the computer voice.  
"Nice day my spooty-" "Hey Zim, you forgot your eye," Nny smirked evilly. Zim snatched it out of his hand and cursed to himself.  
"Test two. Magic ability. All newbies report to the Magic Ability room immideately. Zim was very agitated to find that the Durability Room was just a maniac chasing you around a circular room with a knife and other dangerous objects. He was not at all looking forward to what the Magic Ability room would be like.  
  
Meanwhile, at Zim's base, madness beared its ugly head.  
"Bad Gir! Don't eat the chair!!!" Cten panicked. "BEK!!! Turn that infernal music off!" "Why am I always stuck babysitting the robots while Mr. and Miss 'Duuuhh, Mee Stoopid!' go to have fun in the next galaxy?! Huh?! Why?!" she groaned angrily to herself.  
"I like some cheese with that!" Gir said, squirting the can of Poop Cheez Whiz all over the wall. "Whoo!" BEK activated all of the TVs in the house and broke about five of them, at the same time, jumping up and down on the couch to some horribly annoying music. Gir continued to coat everthing in the house with cheese, screaming. Cten had all she could take.  
"QUIET!!!!" she screamed in frustration. Even the sounds of the TVs hushed at command. The bookshelf along with the squid picture,  
fell down and broke.  
"I want both of you to calm down," Cten said through her tightly clenched teeth, " and clean up this mess. Now." The two obnoxious androids did as they were told. The base was spick and span when they finished cleaning. Cten was quite happy, but would it stay this way for long?  
  
Zim stepped into the room. He looked around. No instruments of torture. No blood splattered on the walls or the floor. No evil maniac as the instructor. Just a fat Vortian with a humongous mole on her face waited impatiently for Zim to arrive.  
"Hurry up!" She said with a strange accent. "We don't got all day."  
Zim ran quickly to the platform. He turned to the instructor. "Mole - in...M -morining! Good morning!" he managed to say. He stared constantly at the disgusting hairy mole. The Vortian leaned closer to him "You ain't so attractive yourself, shorty. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to start the testing."  
"Yes..." Zim muttered. His left eye twitched slightly.  
"Now, the main purpose of this test is to measure how strong you are in magic terms and blah, blah, blah.To introduce myself, my name is Ivanna. Let's begin with a fire attack. How do you launch a fire attack? Do you use a wand? Or possibly does it come out of your hands like this?"  
Ivanna fired an orange fireball from the palm of her hands, hitting right in the middle of the target she aimed for.  
"Well, actually..." Zim said, a small bit worried that his fire breath might launch any second.  
"What, you don't have fire powers? Then why dont we skip to..."  
"No, I have fire powers," Zim said. "They just come out of my mouth, and I can't control it very well."  
"Oh, so you have fire breath!" exclaimed Ivanna. "That's quite rare in the many students I have worked with. Are there any signs hat it may ignite?"  
"Why, yes there is, it starts when..."  
Zim's neck began to glow brightly. He began to sweat, and like a reflex, swallowed the fire too hard once again and came out the other end.  
"Charming. Very charming," Ivanna scribbled in her digital notebook. "We'll work on that in training."  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Zim dragged his rear end on the floor, trailing smoke.  
"What an idiot," Ivanna mumbled under her breath.  
  
A long line of people waited outside the battledome that Kimi was working in.  
"What is the deal here?" said a voice from the crowd.  
"All of the other private battledomes are taken up! Show some courtesy here!" said another.  
"Finally! My greatest creation is complete!" Kimi cried out. "Now my creation, come alive!"  
There was no response.  
"IKIK, I said come alive!"  
Still no answer.  
"Why won't you work?!" Kimi grunted. "Oh, I see now."  
Kimi chipped a tiny piece off of her gem and placed it on the end of its antenna. The power of the Titanite surged through the android's body, bringing it to life.  
"Ki reporting for duty," it said.  
"Ki?! Kimi said, holding back her rage.  
"Ki is much better than IKIK. IKIK is hard to say. I like Ki," said the black robot.  
"....I guess that's a good reason," Kimi said. "Okay, I'll call you Ki for short, but IKIK is still your real name. Got that?"  
"Afirmative!" said Ki. Ki hugged Kimi with her super strength arm.  
"Ughhhh!! Your crushing my Squeedily - spooch!" Kimi grunted.  
"I am sorry," Ki said sadly. "Please forgive me."  
"Awww..." Kimi said. "I programmed you well. Let's go try you out."  
  
3 hours later....  
  
"Finally," Zim sighed. "I can finally go fight. Good thing I stole a digital copy of the battle thing instructions."  
He inserted a cord from his ID Pack into the booklet. It downloaded every single last letter in that booklet. "I feel...the through my veins!" Zim exclaimed, looking at his hands. Now...I can conquer the world! Without machinery! Without having to worry about that Dib human! He has no power at all! I could merely touch him and he'd probably turned to ashes!" he laughed to himself. "Perfect."  
"Zim! Zim! Look what I made!" Kimi shouted. "I made a SIR Unit!"  
  
"What? A SIR Unit? That looks like that monster that Tak keeps as a pet! Zim frowned. "Get that thing away from me!"  
"Don't worry Zim, Ki won't hurt you," Kimi explained. "She's completely harmless. That's only if I instruct her to attack you. Aww, see? She loves you!"  
" ...Ki? What kind of name is - AHH! My organs!!!" Zim coughed. "Okay Ki, that's enough," Kimi said sternly. Ki released Zim immediately.  
"Well, I can't say I'm fully impressed yet," Zim said. "That horrible thing could squeeze out somebody's organs like ketchup from a bottle, just by hugging them!"  
"Well, that's her secret move, Death Lock. Very handy in tight spots," Kimi nodded. "And additionally, she doesn't yet understand how strong she is."  
"Hmmm..." Zim stared at her necklace. He wanted that necklace. It was the source of her power. It would make him unimagineably strong. He didn't care at all about what Kimi was talking about, even though Ki may prove to be very powerful in combat. Actually, Zim would prefer Kimi to be dead. He felt no sympathy for her. Zim had a cold heart, he cared for nobody exept himself and his Tallest. This was one of the main reasons why he wanted to come here; to kill Kimi and to also prove he is better than anybody else at fighting.  
While we are into minds and that kind of stuff, Kimi's mind raced about all of the possible ways she could win, to even conquer planets. Her dream was to become the first blue - eyed irken invader. But, she has feelings for Zim for some reason. Maybe she's just stubborn... "I'd better be off," Zim said. "I've got battles to win."  
Kimi nodded and smiled. "Good luck, Zim."  
They both went their seperate ways. Who is to win? Who is to lose? That's for you to find out, my friend.  
  
Two  
  
"Welcome to the Planet Fist Fightout Tournament!" the announcer blaired. "This place isn't for softies! You gotta have some skin to fight! Now let's watch some cartoons while we wait, eh?" The announcer placed on the huge screen an old 1940's cartoon to entertain the audience. Zim was determined to win. He doesn't like to lose. As he was suiting up, he thought of Kimi. How great it would be to show her who's boss! And yet.  
Zim winced. His chest stung. Why would it sting? "No...it couldn't be..." he muttered. He simply ignored it until it went away while he suited up.  
Minutes later, he joined the many people in the lobby, eager to battle. He heard one creature say "Wow...if I win, I get to have whatever I want!" It made him think....anything?  
"You mean to say that we recieve anything we wish for if we win the tournament? Zim exlaimed.  
"Anything," nodded the creature. "I'm gonna wish for....gee, I dunno...so many possibilities!"  
Zim's eyes sparkled. "Conquest of Earth!" he squeaked. "Sure, it's cheating, but it's still getting the job done, I guess." "All competitors come to the sidelines! No shoving!" the announcer said.  
"This is it!" Kimi said. "I hope I win!"  
  
Meanwhile, on Planet Gunsmoke, where our favorite galactic gunman, Vash the Stampede lives, he is in quite a predicament, but then again (I really need to stop saying that .) when isn't he in a predicament?  
"Vash! Where have you been?! We were about to go to the main office and pronounce you dead!" scolded Meryl, one of the two insurance girls that followed him everywhere. Thier job is to keep track of Vash, kinda like a zoologist studying an animal. "Aww, so you do care for me - OWCH!" Vash yelped when Meryl conked him over the head. "Oh, Meryl, why do you always have to be so mean to Mr. Vash?" said Milly, the other insurance girl.  
"Yeah, why?" Vash whined. "Because he is an idiot, that's why," Meryl growled. "Now where the -"  
"Children...reading...." Vash pointed. Meryl jounced him again.  
"Now, as I was saying," Meryl said, irritated. "Where the heck were you for the past month?"  
"Umm...well, you see, I was playing with these little short green people after I fell through something like a time portal, after all I was needing a break from you guys and -"  
"Hey!" Meryl interrupted.  
"You didn't let me finish!" Vash groaned. "Oh, sorry."  
"As I was saying, I was in the middle of the desert when I suddenly found this time portal......."  
  
"What a great story, Mr. Vash!" Milly smiled after the entire story. "You should be a storyteller!"  
"What a load of crap! You could at least tell the truth!" Meryl complained.  
"But I am telling the truth!" Vash said, frustrated. "I don't lie!"  
"Oh brother...what are we going to do with this moron?" Meryl looked up and then heard a TV saying "TOURNAMENTS ON PLANET FIST BEGIN! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL DIE TRYING?! STAY TUNED FOR THE ACTION!"  
"A TV! I haven't seen those in ages!" Millie said, who had not yet recognized what the TV had said yet. She was smart, she just doesn't think very quickly.  
"What?!" Vash yelled, outraged. "People will die?!"  
"Yep," said the owner of the TV. Turns out that this tournament happened about 800 years ago...just arrived here due to how far away that place is."  
  
"You evil man!" Millie cried. "It is NOT entertaining to watch poor, innocent souls die in front of millions of people! How dare the people who started this should even think to televise this!"  
"You're right Millie. This must be stopped," Vash said sternly. He put on his orange - tinted glasses and walked off to find the time portal.  
"Wait Mr. Vash! We're coming with you!" Millie said.  
"There's no way we're going to let you go by yourself again," Meryl said, coming out of her grumpy mood.  
"Okay, you can come with me," Vash said, giving up. "Under one condition. You must not give away my name! Got that?"  
"Yes Mr. Vash. Oops!" Millie laughed. Meryl rolled her eyes. "How do you know where it is? What if it isn't there anymore?"  
"That's for all of us to find out," Vash said quietly.  
  
It was the first match. Zim was just a pinch nervous. The opponent was a cat - like creature with leopard spots and a jacket filled with grenades and other weapons. His opponent didn't look one bit scared.  
  
"There are no rules to this match, exept just to kill the opponent. Good luck to you guys!" said the announcer. "FIGHT!"  
Zim activated his spiderlegs. The enemy didn't look quite strong enough to tear them off, and it will provide good evasion...or will it?  
The enemy took out a grenade, pulled off the cap, and threw it at Zim. One of the spiderlegs blew off, and Zim staggered. Soon, all of his spiderlegs were blown off until there was only one left. Zim took his chances, broke it off, and used it as a sword.  
Slash, slash! Zim made a crossmark on the enemy's chest.  
"Get the point?" Zim smirked. He made the Irken Invader symbol on the back of his enemy's jacket. Blood came spewing out, and he fell over. Zim put his foot on top of the enemy's head. He raised his arms. The crowd cheered wildly. But then - Zim felt his enemy move.  
"I knew this was too easy!" Zim panicked. He got back, and the enemy pounced on him with his claws, tearing at his flesh. Zim knew what to do. He rolled over, so the enemy wouldn't tear out his organs. He heard a snap, and he knew that the enemy broke his claws on the tough material his ID Pack was made out of. Bloody, but still had plenty of power left, finished off his enemy by burning him to a crisp with his now - controllable firebreath. He won!  
The crowd went wild! Zim shook his fists in victory, and laughed evilly. The matinence dragged the dead body outside. Another pair of janitors carried Zim out of the arena. He blew kisses to the audience as he left, throwing his sword into the crowd. The crowd bustled and fought for the sword.  
  
The two janitors wiped off all of the blood and bandaged him up. Zim was very content, and napped. As he began to doze, he felt Kimi touch his face. He opened his eyes and saw her dressed in armour.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Zim snarled. "That is forbidden on my terms!"  
"Well, gee, I was only going to say goodbye before I go out there and fight," Kimi grunted. "Heh...It's not like you'd miss me anyway. Come on, IKIK."  
Kimi strided out of the room, with IKIK following. Zim felt an ache in the pit of his squeedily - spooch.  
"Bye...?" Zim whispered. It was too late. Kimi was already in the middle of the arena.  
  
"Here is battle number two! There has already been a fatailty. I can see where this tournament is going folks, And it's not going to be pretty!" said the announcer.  
  
Kimi was getting impatent. "Where is my opponent?" she wondered. Like magic, the opponent walked onto the stadium. Kimi's opponent was...the irken she met earlier!  
  
"I can't believe I'm fighting you!" Kimi said to the irken. Kimi frowned. "May the best lady win."  
"I plan to," the irken smirked. "The name's Missy, but don't expect any phone calls."  
  
The referee gave the same instructions as always. He ran back into the sidelines and yelled: "LET THE FIGHT COMMENSE!"  
  
Kimi tore at Missy. She knocked her down with a blast of electricity. Missy rolled out of the way and shot her Lazergun. She barely missed as the blast screeched past Kimi's arm, leaving a tiny scratch.  
CIR and Ki left gouges in each other's bodies. CIR, with just one swing of her ankle, punched holes in Ki's head and right eye. Sparks flew everywhere, but alas; Ki did not give up and inched towards CIR with her weak arm. CIR attempted to kick downwards.  
and Ki caught her leg just centimeters away from her main power source for her good arm. Ki crushed the leg like an aluminum can and threw CIR across the stadium, landing with a huge clank 100 feet away. CIR was completely immoblized.  
"MY ROBOT!" Missy screamed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"  
Missy's gloves beared long metal scythes, like Wolverine's. She slashed Kimi's left arm open, making her blood squirt out like a small red fountain. Kimi screamed in agony. Then she remembered...Rae's hand crushed by her shield.  
Missy closed in for the kill, when she was about to slice Kimi's neck open, her claws broke!  
  
"Impossible...nobody can think that fast!" Missy said, dumbfounded.  
"Nobody, exept for me and Vash the Stampede!" Kimi smirked. Kimi snarled and started to glow....she stood up and felt herself correct her spine into a horizontal position, her legs, neck, and nasal cavity lengthen, and grew...a tail?  
  
So that's why Mom gave me these teeth.  
Missy gasped and rolled over to dodge Kimi's assault. She fired her Lazergun at Kimi, giving her a gaping wound on her side. You could see her ribcage!  
  
"This has become a very gory specticle, ladies and gentlemen! I have never seen in my years so much violence! Okay, so maybe I have a couple of times...Heh, heh! Who wants to see me dance like a monkey?"  
Kimi yelped and retreated to the corner. Missy neared slowly. She pointed her Lazergun at Kimi....put her finger on the trigger and .......click! No more ammo!  
  
Kimi smirked and jumped on Missy and clamped down on Missy's neck, full force. All 9000psi of trechea - smashing power. But what was wrong with this picture? Missy had greased her neck with motor oil! Missy was slipperier than a fish!  
  
"I can't believe this folks! I'm spinning on my head!" exclaimed the announcer. His neck gave way and split all of the vertabre in his neck in half. "And I think I need an ambulance! What do you think of that!?"  
  
Now Kimi was REALLY angry. She was so angry, in fact, her belly ached. She crouched down and rubbed her belly.  
  
Missy was confused. Why did she do that?  
  
Missy became careless and unsheathed her dagger. She raised it above her head cautiously and...SPLOOF! It was gone! along with some of her glove!  
  
"AAH!" Missy screamed. "She's squirting acid! It burns my skin! C'mon, Scar! We gotta get outta here!"  
Scar peeked out of her ID Pack. "Aww...It was comfy in there. Why did you have to wake me up?!"  
"MB! CIR! ZIR! KIDS! MARIO! Let's GO!!!"  
"It's mee, Mari - d'oh," Mario grumbled as he was being used as a hammer to break through the walls.  
  
"Team MB is blasting off for the first tiiiiime!" Missy and MB said on the way out.  
"Hey, Don't I have a say in this!?" Scar whined.  
  
"Oyyyy..." Kimi groaned as she lied down. She had lost too much blood to go on. She transformed back into her original self. Her eyes gradually began to shine less and less.  
  
"Kimi wins by default!" the announcer exclaimed. "Yay hooray! I need a sandwich."  
Kimi's vision blurred. She closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, through the double doors, there was three people.  
  
"HOLD IT! STOP THE BATTLE OR I'LL SHOOT!" Vash said valliantly.  
"Look!" Milly gasped.  
"Kimi!" Vash wailed.  
  
Zim's eyes flashed. He sped into the arena. He saw Vash cradling Kimi's body in his arms.  
  
"C'mon...stay alive..." Vash cried. "Somebody! Get this one some medical help! Now!"  
  
"Noooo!" Milly weeped. "Not another death!"  
  
Meryl's eyes grew big and sparkled with rage. "You people should be ashamed of yourself! Watching others die for entertainment!"  
  
The crowd stared in awe, and lowered their heads, mortified.  
  
"She's right! We should be ashamed! I don't want to people laugh at me when I die! I know entering this tournament is stupid, but we don't really have the right to laugh at them," said a voice in the crowd.  
"Yeah we do!" said another voice.  
"Oh...then...um...I guess we shouldn't be ashamed, then."  
  
"These people are dumber than a box of rocks!" Meryl said with ire. "Don't you people...aw, forget it!"  
  
"Hey you needled - cranium Earth - rat! Get away from her! She's mine!" Zim griped. "Kimi is MIIINNE!"  
  
Everybody gasped. Even I gasped as I was typing this. All of the cameras directed onto Zim.  
  
"Eh...I mean...She's mine as in that she's my...um...SLAVE! Yes! My slave from...uh..." Zim studdered.  
"She's the same species as you!" said a guy from the audience.  
  
Zim began to perspire. "Well I...er..."  
"Zim and Kimi sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" chanted the entire audience. Vash warned the audience...but it was too late!  
  
Zim's eyes flashed a deep green color. Meryl grabbed Millie and hid under the bleachers. Kimi winced and used the last of her shielding power to protect Vash and herself.  
  
Zim raised his arms high into the air. Clouds gathered around, showering lightning.  
  
"Not again!" Vash whined.  
  
The stars began to shift once again. Draco formed once again in the skies and neared toward the planet. The clouds covered up any sign of it coming.  
  
But then, Vash, slowly but surely, crawled out of Kimi's shield.  
  
"No...don't...go...." Kimi whispered.  
He stayed down low on the ground, so Zim would not notice, because Zim was too focused on bringing total chaos to the entire Andromeda Galaxy. When he was leg - length away from him, he suddely turned around, activating his boot knife. Vash took a horrendious swing, and stabbed Zim's leg, which made Draco disappear into the multitudes of stars.  
  
Zim fell over, cringing in pain. The clouds of lightning went away. As soon as they were completely gone, Zim sat up.  
  
"Are you okay, Zim?" Vash said cautiously. "Sorry I did that, I didn't want anybody to die and-"  
  
"FOOLISH STINK - WORM! DO NOT INVOKE THE MIGHTY WRATH OF ZIIIM!!!" Zim screamed. He dug his nails into the ground. His temple pulsated furiously. Vash scrambled as fast as he could - and Zim emitted a giant shockwave, blowing up the entire facility,  
battledome and all.  
  
Part Three  
  
Vash, amazingly, emerged out of the rubble, unharmed. He dug around for survivors.  
"Crap...I just did it again," Vash said. "Always causing destruction."  
  
He found Kimi, who had healed under the protection of her shield. She wasn't quite all the way healed, but she was stable enough to walk. She dusted off her head.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Vash...." Kimi said. "What was I thinking, coming here?!"  
"I...I have no idea," Vash said sternly.  
  
Ki came out of the rubble. She toddled over to Kimi.  
  
"C-can Ki st-stay with master?" Ki studdered from her terrible condition. She sparked and fell over.  
Kimi picked up Ki. "Of course you can!" she said, happily.  
  
Milly appeared. "I'm so glad that everybody's okay!" she said, grinning.  
"Where's Meryl?" Vash said. "She's looking for the little green man," Milly replied.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Meryl screamed.  
"Uh...she found him," Kimi said.  
  
Zim's head was jet black, uniform in tatters. He had lost the information that helped him control his powers.  
  
"That's what you get for cheating," Kimi said reasonably.  
"Spooooot...." Zim griped.  
  
Meryl was jet black as well. "He lit me on fire, the little arsonist!" she snapped. "I want to go home!"  
  
"I wish we could...but I don't know where the time portal is," Vash said.  
"I'll help," Kimi said. She pointed her shard up to the sky. "Reveal," Kimi said.  
  
The sky turned red. a greenish spiral opened up in front of them.  
"There you go," Kimi said. "Come back soon!"  
  
"Bye little green people!" Milly said, entering the portal. "Wheeee....!"  
"See you later!" Meryl smiled.  
  
"Wait! Vash! Did I take over the world?!" Zim shouted to him as he was leaving.  
"That is for you to find out, my little green friend," Vash smiled. "Byeee...!"  
  
Zim frowned. "Eh...that didn't go as planned...Oh well...let's just get out of here."  
  
"I call shotgun!" Ki said.  
  
"Wow Cten....how did you do it?" Kimi said.  
"My secret!" Cten giggled.  
  
Gir and BEK snoozed on the couch. The base sparkled like glitter. Miracles never cease....  
  
"Zim?" Kimi said.  
"Yes Kimi?" Zim replied.  
"Did you really defend me from Vash? I mean, did you actually want to protect me?" Kimi asked him.  
"Oh...heheh...nooo...I was just..."  
"You're stammering! You're stammering!" Kimi laughed. "You were protecting me!"  
"No I wasn't! I was...being defensive! Yes!" Zim continued to stammer.  
"I smell love, and it stinks like...GIR!"  
"Ehehehehehee! 'Scuse me!" he giggled.  
  
END! 


End file.
